


Uncommitted

by gyulemon



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, angst but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyulemon/pseuds/gyulemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunggyu thinks that Woohyun is too much of a player.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Woohyun's body hit harshly against Sunggyu's suite while said one was exploring his neck with his lips – bitting and leaving mark all over the skin.

Woohyun let out a small moan as he clutched with strength onto the boy's back while Sunggyu was unbuttoning his shirt and he tossed it to God knows where.

Not that he cared, to be honest.

Sunggyu's hands explored Woohyun's torso – tracing with his thin fingers those worked abs – and enjoying the feel of the smooth skin under his touch. Playfully, he slipped his hand upwards until he reached one of the boy's nipples – and he squeezed and scratched it until it hardened, while Woohyun let out intense whimpers at the contact.

Sunggyu lowered his head a bit just so he was facing the other sensitive spot and, unhurriedly, he ran his tongue along it, sucking and squeezing it while his hand was still playing with the other one. After a small bite, he moved away – leaving a trail of saliva between his lips and the reddened skin. Sunggyu lifted up his head to clash once again his lips against Woohyun's, catching between his teeth his lower lip while his hands was sliding downwards – this time to the pants.

He unfastened the waistband of the pants and he pulled them down to let Woohyun kick them away. Before he could make his next move, Woohyun's hands were exploring his torso which – unlike his – was soft and smooth. He removed his shirt and pulled down his pants unceremoniously – and he put his hands on Sunggyu's hips, letting his fingers play with the hair beneath his belly button and that continued until his lower part. Sunggyu rested his head on Woohyun's right shoulder, breathing erratically and enjoying the feel of the boy's fingers playing with his skin. He pulled out his tongue and he slided it through the shoulder – and then took a bite that knew it was going to leave a mark for the next day. Woohyun let out a small groan and, as a reflex action, he removed his hands from Sunggyu's stomach to put them again on his back. Said one took the chance to knelt down to face Woohyun's member.

They didn't even wait to be in the bed – their desire for each other didn't allow them to walk more than two steps and they were against the suite's door. Probably all of the people in that floor were going to hear them but, who cared?

Sunggyu wrapped his lips over the fabric the thick member and he pressed it. His hands were roaming along Woohyun's thighs, touching and scratching the exposed skin. He played with his fingers with the boxer, testing the patience of the boy – who digged his nails harshly on his shoulder to let him know that he was not willing to play many games if he was not the one who had the upper hand.

Finally he freed his cock from that fabric and Sunggyu ran a finger along its length, tracing the swollen veins and feeling how it throbbed under his touch. He licked his lips before leaning in and leaving a little kiss on it and then he engulfed it – letting his tongue do the work.

He placed his right hand on Woohyun's thigh and with the left one he touched his testicles, stroking them. His tongue was a danger that was driving Woohyun crazy. Because it made him feel things that he had never felt with any of the men and women he's been with. Because Sunggyu knew how to use that tongue. He knew how to move it and how and where to apply the perfect pressure to drive him insane and make him moan shamelessly.

Woohyun tangled his fingers on the strands of furious red of Sunggyu's hair, pulling him up to kiss him, tasting his own precum from the other's lips. It tasted bitter but gradually the taste melted with Sunggyu's own taste – to which Woohyun could get used to.

He pushed the boy against the other wall, making him face it, while with his lips he let kisses along the neck and at the top of his back. He moved considerably away, earning a whimper from Sunggyu, but when he took what he was looking for in his jacket (he had let it in the morning on Sunggyu's suite), he came back to Sunggyu – who was looking at him with his head tilted to one side, moaning and with his lips slight opened.

If Woohyun wasn't fully hard before, now he was. His boner was aching between his legs and he could not wait to put it inside Sunggyu.

He placed again behind him, sinking his teeth on his shoulder while he dipped his fingers on the lube he had taken and then he introduced them on his hole. If it felt like that against his fingers, he didn't even want to imagine how it would feel when he put inside his...

Woohyun introduced another finger, inserting and removing the three at once, scissoring him. Sunggyu was moaning facing the wall and his gasps were muffled by it.

“Let's go to the bed.” said Woohyun huskily on his ear.

He pushed Sunggyu towards the bed and he fell into the matress, being half buried by the mountain of pillows that were dispersed throughout the bed.

Woohyun stared at him from his position, bitting his lower lip. Sunggyu let out a frustrated sound when he saw that the boy hadn't gone to the bed with him – so he stood up and pulled him down, wrapping his lips with Woohyun's. Woohyun's right hand went down towards his member and started to pump him for a few and intense seconds right before he turned him over and, without any warning, he penetrated him. Woohyun's cock slided easily on his hole – but it was too tight and he knew that it was hurting Sunggyu. When he got used to the feeling, he moved his hips against him to let him know that he was ready.

Woohyun didn't think about it any longer and he began to thrust into him harshly. Sunggyu put his arms on the matress but he rested his head against the pillow – which muffled his moans.

Woohyun was unwilling to allow this so he switched their positions, putting Sunggyu under him -- who tangled his legs against Woohyun's hips. Sunggyu moved his hips along Woohyun thrusts, clinging onto his back and scratching it. But after a few thrusts more, Woohyun realized that from that position, he could not reach Sunggyu's prostate, so he switched positions again, letting Sunggyu ride him. Sunggyu's face was blushing and his swollen lips did no longer suppress the moans every time he went up and down on Woohyun's cock. From that position it was easy to reach his soft spot and a louder moan – that probably everyone on the floor heard – escaped from his lips when Woohyun's cock hit his prostate, again and again, making him throw his head back and press his hands against Woohyun's chest. Said one, on the other hand, kept pushing his hips up while scratching Sunggyu's waist with his nails – and he was moaning loudly.

When neither of them could last any longer, they came on an intense orgasm that let them breathless for a few seconds. Sunggyu collapsed onto Woohyun's body, feeling how his cum touched his own stomach and how Woohyun's cock was throbbing inside him.

They just stayed like that – falling asleep in each other's arms.

 

 

***

 

When Woohyun woke up next morning he saw Sunggyu staring at him with a smile. He was going to smile back when his eyes adjusted to the bright light coming through the window and he saw that the boy was fully dressed.

“Where are you going?” he asked.

Sunggyu let out a small laugh.

“I can't stay with you, Woohyun.” he answered.

“Why not?”

“Darling, you're not ready for a real relationship. And we both know that last night was not just sex.” Sunggyu smiled. “And I can't...I can't trust in you, because we know that you're the type of-a-one-night-stand.”

“But...”

“You wouldn't look only at me, Woohyun. You're a player – you have always been like that. Breaking hearts it's a part of you, it's like it's inside of you – and that will never change. I just know that you cannot be committed to me. So let's just leave this here before it hurts both of us.”

“And isn't this getting hurt?” said Woohyun, not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

“Yes, but I'm avoiding future wounds. Wounds I'm so damn sure that would happen. Because as I said, you can't love.”

“I can.” said Woohyun, fervently.

“It's true, you can. But you don't want to – because you are scared.”

“Why would I be scared?”

“Because it's something you can't understand, Woohyun. And, after all, is not that what human beings are afraid of? Of the things they can't understand?”

And with that, he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against Woohyun's lips before leaving.

 

Woohyun would never admit it but, somehow, he knew that Sunggyu was right. The question was: how could he fix something he couldn't see, something that he felt fathomless inside?


	2. Chapter 2

It was spring and it was a bit hot.

It wasn't the kind of heat that made you wear shorts and tank tops because it could melt you; no, it was the kind of heat that made people enjoy evening walks, wrapped in cotton cardigans, in company of their beloved ones.

Spring, unlike other seasons, wasn't embraced by the cold, nor by the snow, nor by the falling dry leaves.

It wasn't embraced either by the suffocating heat. Instead, the trees were begining to awake and the flowers to bloom, coloring parks and streets with endless shades.

That's why it was Sunggyu's favourite season.

Because spring meant a new start.

He repositioned his dark blue linen cardigan around his waist and he pulled down his sleeves until they covered part of his fingers – and he walked looking down, feeling the weight of his backpack over his shoulders.

As a biochemistry student, his backpack was always overloaded and his back was starting to suffer the damages after so many years.

The way home had become quite lonely since more or less a year ago, and Sunggyu made a face. Every time he came back from university, heading home, he crossed that park – and the memories always haunted him.

He shook his head, trying to get rid of the bittersweet taste, and quickened his pace – avoiding a puddle that would had been formed due to the break of a water pipe.

When he entered his flat, he threw his backpack to the floor of the living room – and then he went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water.

While going towards his room, he started undressing, so when he arrived he only had to wear some sweatpants and a baggy shirt.

He felt something soft rubbing against his legs and he looked down to see his cat, Meredith, who was writhing against his ankles, tickling him with his whiskers.

Sunggyu smiled and bent down, picking her up.

“Aigoo, look who's getting a bit fat here.” he said, touching her stomach while cracking another smile.

The cat meowed and shrinked in his grip, purring for him touch her.

He went out of his bedroom, back to the kitchen, and served a dish of food to Meredith, who didn't hesitate a second to start eating.

Sunggyu stretched himself, letting out a small yawn, and he went to the living room.

After flopping onto the couch, he turned on the tv but he wasn't really paying attention.

 

He must have fallen asleep somewhen during the boring programme that he was watching and woke up to the sound of his phone when it started ringing repeatedly.

Sunggyu half opened his eyes and saw that it was starting to get dark. He leaned to grab his phone and saw that he had over two thousands messages in one of the chat groups and he rolled his eyes. But there was another message – from Sungjong.

 

“ _Hyung, tomorrow there is a party in Hoya's house. You are coming, aren't you?_ (｡◕‿◕｡)  _”_

 

Sunggyu let out a frustrated sigh while he threw back his head, resting it on the arm of the couch.

The next day was Saturday – and the last thing he wanted to do was going to Hoya's house to celebrate macroparty.

But it wasn't like he could say no to Sungjong.

 

“ _Why do you hate me so much?_ ಠ_ಠ _But alright, I will be there.”_

 

He could almost see the smile that would be now in Sungjong's face – who was probably also jumping for joy.

 

The truth is that Sunggyu used to be a party person.

In his first year of university he lived with the motto ''alcohol, drugs and sex” (okay except from the drugs), and there was no party that he wasn't invited to.

But that changed a year ago. After that, Sunggyu decided that everything is party and fun for a while, but then you have to settle down.

And now, in his third year, he was totally focused on his studies and to finally fucking graduate.

Since it was already night and he didn't want to cook, he ordered a pizza by phone to the nearest fast food restaurant – and he took a book from the shelf meanwhile to kill the time.

Sunggyu was a big fan of literature and – even though when he was at high school he used to hate it – he has always loved reading.

The food didn't take much time to arrive and Sunggyu didn't even bother to clean after – he just went to his room and fell asleep.

 

****

 

 

The first thought that crossed his mind when he woke up was:  _holy fuck, today is the day of the party._

He squirmed on his bed, denying the truth of the facts and buried his head on his pillow.

Maybe he could still pretend he was sick so he didn't have to go.

He woke up five minutes after and looked at the clock – it was 4 p.m.

Yawning, he stood up and put a couple of bread slices on the toast while he went to the toilet to wash his face.

 

“ _Today is the day, hyung ~~~~~~_ _(_ _づ｡◕‿‿◕｡_ _)_ _づ_

_don't even try to pretend you're sick, i know you're not =_=”_

 

Sunggyu felt an urgent need to throw the phone through the window.

“Damnit, Sungjong.” he murmured as he swallowed the toast, so it sounded more as  _damnig sunchon._

 

 

Time flew too fast and Sunggyu was about to pull his hair, exasperated.

He sighed deeply and got up to pick some underwear and have a shower.

He had decided that it would be his last party – so he would celebrate it as in the old times.

He ran a hand across his freshly dried and straightened hair, to mess it up a bit on the area of the bangs. His eyes gleamed with black eyeliner, making his gaze fierce and catlike.

His legs were clothed in black tight jeans with small silver zigzags in the knee area; his boots were black, militars and with thick soles, with a small zipper on each side. Over the black t-shirt, he was wearing a black leather jacket that was closed on the right side and the sleeves were opened because they had another zipper.

He looked in the mirror and he felt a wave of longing. Two years ago he would have gone to some party, drink a bit and then he would have ended with some girl or boy on his arms.

He trotted out of his house and got into the car.

When he was about to start the car, he hesitated. One again, why did he have to do this?

Shaking his head, he hit the gas and turned right at the first intersection – towards Gangnam-gu.

 

 

****

 

 

There were still some meters ahead and he could already hear the music, making the ground shake.

Sunggyu parked behind the house, in the vip zone, and he rubbed the bridge of his nose while he took the final decision.

The house was illuminated up and down with neon lights and the smell of alcohol was so strong that made Sunggyu step back. Wrinkling his nose, he entered the house, walking through tons of bodies sticked to each other, while dancing and drinking uncontrolled.

It wasn't long after when he found the host of the party, who was sitting on the kitchen bench with a glass of rum in his hands. Sungjong was next to him, smiling wide open while he talked nonstop.

Sunggyu approached them and Sungjong's face lit up right after seeing him.

“Hyung!” he exclaimed, coming closer to grab his wrist to bring him to where they had been before. “I can't believe you are really here!”

“Woaaaaaaaaaaah, Kim Sunggyu!” shouted a voice from behind.

Sunggyu couldn't help but smile when he saw the boy in front of him.

“I had already got rid of the idea of seeing you dressed like that again! Is the heartbreaker back?"

Sunggyu shook his head.

“No, Dongwoo, it's just for tonight.”

He was dressed as bizarre as possible – as he always did. He was wearing red sneakers with leopard print, tennis socks with yellow and green stripes, dark blue jeans with a weird print on them; a black shirt with a bright yellow, black and green jacket with a white star print. To top it all, he was even wearing a white ribbon on his head.

Sunggyu cracked a big smile. Dongwoo, Sungjong and him always used to go out togehter and they were the life and the soul of the parties.

Dongwoo pouted, but his sadness didn't last long because he turned around and shouted – and went back to dance and climb onto the furniture.

 

 

After talking with Sungjong and Hoya for a while, the overwhelming feeling of being totally enclosed with so many people started to suffocate him – so he decided to go into the garden to breathe fresh air.

It was completely dark outside and the front garden was also overcrowded. There were people swimming in the pool and there was even a naked boy who was sitting on a plastic dolphin while he was drinking as if there was no tomorrow.

Letting out a small laugh, Sunggyu walked straight to the other door – one that only the host's friends knew – and he went to the backyard where, thankfully, there was barely anyone.

He could still hear the music too fucking loud but, except from four people, it was empty. In the center of the garden there was another small swimming pool and, at the right, another bar with a waiter who seemed terribly bored. Sunggyu approached him and ordered a glass of tequila – which he began to drink looking into the pool.

He went towards one of the pool chairs and lay down – putting his hand on his forehead.

It was only him or it was too hot there?

 

After a few seconds he felt how someone sat in the pool chair next to his – and he looked up to see who it was.

Sunggyu tensed.

“Hi.” the boy smiled slightly, nodding. “Long time no see.”

_More than a year_ , thought Sunggyu, but he didn't say anything, he simply nodded too.

“You want?”

Sunggyu looked up to see a glas of gin in front of his eyes, and he didn't hesitate a second to take it. The bitter taste burned his throat, but he didn't care. God knew that it was going to be a very long night and he was going to need it.

“How have you been?”

Sunggyu tightened his hand around the glass and stood up, trying to escape from there – but a hand wrapped his wrist to stop him.

“Are you going to do the same to me, once again, Sunggyu?”

Sunggyu stared at him – finding a gaze full of pain and doubts.

“Once again are you going to give me your back and leave me cold and cruelly?”

Sunggyu swallowed hard, feeling a lump forming on his throat.

“Woohyun.” he said, finally.

Said one opened his eyes – surprised when he heard his name again coming from those lips.

“Woohyun.” he said again. “Don't do this to yourself.”

And he moved his arm, trying to loosen from his grip.

Woohyun stepped back, as if Sunggyu had punched him in the stomach, but then he shook his head and cracked a smile – one impregnated of resignation and defeat.

“Do you remember how we met?”

Sunggyu shook his head because he didn't want things to go that way.

“It was in a party, just like this one.” Woohyun went on. “And, in fact, you were dressed exactly as now. Remember how difficult it was?” he cracked a little smile. “You didn't want to hear anything about me, but I kept insisting. I even started looking for you in the corridors of the university, and I asked you for the homework even if I didn't need it, because I only wanted to see you again.”

Sunggyu's lower lip started to trembling, and he was about to cry.

“Woohyun...please, stop.” he asked, but it sounded more as a plea.

“Why?” Woohyun snorted. “I remember how I didn't know why I liked you so much, but I did. Even my mother noticed, and she told me that she hadn't seen me so happy about something never before. But you didn't notice it, or you just wanted to think I wanted to play with you, that you were just another fuck to me. But when we started to become closer, we slept together. And, to be honest, it wasn't just sex, as you said. But I...I was ready to try something else with you. And then you said that I couldn't love and....went away.”

By that time, Sunggyu had sat down again, resting his head on his head and trying to swallow the sobs.

“Sunggyu.”

But he ignored Woohyun and kept looking down. At that point the eyeliner would be completely run and he would have eyeliner stains all over his face.

“Sunggyu.” Woohyun called him again.

This time Sunggyu obeyed and looked straight into his eyes.

“I know...” Woohyun started. “I know that it's been so long but today, again, I want to give it a try. So please don't go too far away so I can look for you and protect you. And” he breathed in deeply. “I will make you fall in love.”

It took a few seconds before Sunggyu could manage to answer – because he first needed to make sure that he could speak a word without bursting into tears.

“Woohyun...I repeat the same as before. Please, don't do this to yourself.” He murmured. “You have to forget me.”

“I don't want to.”

“Why not?”

“Because forgetting you means forgetting myself.”

And then, Woohyun leaned in, pressing his lips against Sunggyu's. None of them moved, it was just lips against lips until, leaving aside any type of resistance, Sunggyu hold him by the back of his head and pushed him closer – deepening the kiss.

When they separated, Sunggyu rested his head on Woohyun's shoulder.

"I missed you..." he whispered. "Your eyes, your smile, your warm lips and their touch..."

Woohyun frowned.

"Then why did you leave me?" he asked, harshly.

Sunggyu knew that he had to answer, but he himself didn't even know why he did that.

“I know it's going to sound as an excuse, but it's the truth.” He started, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands. “I was afraid of us. And I didn't want to believe that you were interested in the slightest in me, so I used the pretext of you being a player in my own benefit and, before you could hurt me, I decided to leave. I thought....I thought that if I left you and let time pass, everything would be fine. But a year passed and I noticed that time was taking it sweet time erasing you. So I do-don't know what is what I want, Woohyun. I really don't. But right now, at this moment, there is one thing I'm so damn sure of – and that is you.”

Woohyun seemed as if he was about to cry in any second.

“Why didn't you tell me back then? Why did you choose to leave me that way? Do you know how much it hurt?” he asked, with shaking voice.

“I couldn't answer as it would break my heart. I really didn't think that you had to know anything else, I just wanted you to remember the times we spent together.”

“You are such an....idiot.” said Woohyun while he took him by the wrist and pulled him closer, hugging him. “Don't you ever dare to do that again.” he said seriously as he took him by the chin to make him look straight into his eyes. “If you have doubts, or whatever, you have to tell me, so we can solve it together, okay? You can't run away every time you are scared. I...I have changed, seriously. Since I slept with you, I haven't been with anyone else.”

Sunggyu nodded, swallowing hard, and blushed slightly at the sudden closeness of Woohyun's face.

“Aigoo, I still make my little Sunggyu blush.” he said with a smile that made his eyes close – and he earned a punch in the shoulder from Sunggyu. “It seems that it won't be so hard to make you fall in love with me.”


End file.
